The invention relates to improvements in a particular class of prior art tool having a recapper cup for applying press-fit beverage bottle caps. In particular, these improvements relate to modifications by which screw-type bottle caps and also the lift tabs of tab-top cans are manipulated by that type of tool.
The prior art is prolific in designs having recapper cups for applying press-fit beverage bottle caps. Typical patents are U.S. Pat. No. Re. 23,731; U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,116,438; 1,422,970; 2,593,091; 2,641,397; 2,738,117; and 2,801,557. However, none of these tools has also used the recapper cup to operate lift tabs for tab-top cans and also to twist on and off screw-type bottle caps. U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,678 discloses a tool having a cup-like structure for operating a screw-type cap only.